A New Animatronic in the Breaker Room
by RillFipher
Summary: Clowny is the first animatronic with fabric clothing. She was built to overthrow Baby, but ends up making fast friends with her. And even faster friends with Funtime Freddy. When she arrives, everything starts tilting the way the story was not supposed to go. Eventual (Funtime FreddyxOC) and (EnnardxBaby) **RECONTINUED**
1. Prolouge

Mr. Afton walked down to the manufacturing room. His employees were working on the new animatronic. Her name was going to be Clowny. She was going to be the first animatronic to wear fabric clothing. He walked in, and saw her shiny glass eyes staring at the ceiling.

Her smile was programmed onto her face, and her voice was going to be like an angels. Everything was ready on her, except one thing. Mr. After shooed everyone out of the room, and locked the door. He whispered over and over: _consciousness._ Above him, a certain animatronic made up of mangles parts watched him bring Clowny to life.

She sat upright, and looked around the room, singing the programmed song. Afton smiled at his work. She was going to be the best one yet. She was going to be so popular that Baby would be put out of business and scooped. Afton kept his smile as he pushed her back down and deactivated her. He grabbed the dark blue dress she was to be given and set it on her stomach. The same mangled animatronic watched Afton walk out of the room, telling the workers to send her down.

Ennard smiled, and followed the workers as they wheeled her to the elevator, pressing the down button. He was already starting to like this new animatronic, and felt more and more protective over her as the seconds passed. Just like the other animatronics, Ennard felt a need to protect her. He was to make sure they didn't get scooped. He was supposed to soothe the pain of the shocks. And he quite liked his job.

A smile rose up in him as they traveled down, and got to their destination in no time. They had reached the Sister Location.

 ** _You may be wondering why Ennard can't just go out the door to freedom, well that's because the manufacturing room is the floor above the Sister Location, and above the manufacturing room is the crying child's home. You need a special access card to get up to the house. THIS IS NOT CANON. I just needed an explanation as to why this couldn't happen. Hope that cleared things up. Holy god this prologue is short. Don't worry, like thirty minutes after this is uploaded the next 4000 words chapter will be coming. A reminder, I try to stick to the games original idea, but I will change quite a few things about it to help fill the plot. Thanks for reading, and be on a look out for the first chapter._**

 **** ** _-RF_**


	2. Dead Inside

Dead inside. That's what all of the animatronics were. Until he added a touch of consciousness to our godforsaken metal bodies.

My eyes rolled around, trying to adjust to the darkness. I had been here for a long time. Thirty-two million minutes to be exact. I had some weird calculator in the back of my mind for some reason. A light switched on overhead and I groaned at the ache in my skull.

"Hello, Clown." Someone said. Their voice was vaguely familiar, and I realized it was a male's. It was covered in layers of static though, almost to the point where you couldn't understand it. "I will let you join the others, if you promise not to act up. I had to tell the others you were a glitch." I tried to nod. Something told me being with 'The Others' would bring back some of my sanity. "Good Clowny. Now this will hurt… a lot." He said. As soon as he did I felt a horrible pain shoot throughout my back. I let out a scream. My voice was high. I am female. "Shh, little Clown, it will be over soon." He whispered in my ear. I clenched my steel teeth and tried to get though the pain.

We passed under doorways into a somewhat familiar room. It had wires and metal debris everywhere. There were electrical cords hanging from the ceiling, and a small platform that was raised. An animatronic stood there, deactivated. A couple feet to the right of them was another raised platform. I was put down onto it, and I stood still.

"Don't disappoint me, little Clown." He said, then left. I didn't catch one glimpse of him sadly. My eyes found their way over to the other animatronic. He was pink and white. Purple and white with the blue hued lights overhead. In one hand he held a microphone, in the other, his hand was replaced with a small blue bunny with a red bowtie. Speaking of bowties, the animatronic had a bowtie, and a small hat sitting atop his head. He was a bear, I think. He had strikingly blue eyes, but they were dead, looking at nothing. That was when I realized I had no idea what I looked like.

I looked at a weird window across the room and saw my reflection. I had a blue dress on, white metal (which represented skin), long red metal hair, grey eyes, and black flats on. My body was segmented up into parts for better movement. The segments on my face were a little confusing though. I reached up and put my fingers under one of the segments. I pulled and it flipped open to reveal the endoskeleton inside. I squeaked and shut it faster than I opened it. That was when I heard a high-pitched laugh from beside me. It wasn't a girl's laugh, just a guy's that was, ya know, high pitched.

"What? You' never seen yourself in a mirror before? HAH!" He mocked in the same high-pitched voice. I kind of liked the voice.

"Well at least I look better than you!" I shot back. That was when the animatronic bear beside me whirred to life, standing up straight and turning to me.

"Ya' think so? Hey, Bon Bon! Who's prettier?" He asked the puppet on his hand. It swiveled around, observing us both. Then in an even higher pitched voice said:

"I think she's prettier than you! You flea infested bear!" I felt a smile on my face, moving my face-segments. I heard a little chuckle come from my mouth.

"Hey! That's your owner you're talkin' to!" The bear answered, clearly offended.

"Pfft! I'm only here because I can't get off your hand!" Bon Bon yelled in response. They continued arguing back-and-forth, bringing up totally off topic things like my hair. I shook my head and sighed, turning back to the window-mirror. I don't remember being an animatronic. But I like it. I also found a friend who I quite like.

"Shut up! Will ya'?" I yelled over them. They shut up and looked at me.

"I like her." The bear whispered.

"Me too." Bon Bon whispered in response.

"Now, if we are going to be _roommates_ then I need to know your names." I said.

"Funtime Freddy, my friends call me Freddy." The bear was now known as Freddy.

"Bon Bon." I already knew that.

"Well I'm… um…." I started. Who am I?

"HAH! Bon Bon! Look, she doesn't even know her own name!" Freddy howled with laughter. That weird guy had called me Clowny, so that will be my name.

"Shut up! My name is Clowny!" I yelled back, tempted to throw something at him.

"Nice to be workin' with ya, Clowny." Freddy said, bowing.

"Stand up, you look like a freaking idiot!" I demanded.

"As you wish, your majesty!" Freddy cracked himself up.

"Argh, that's IT! YOU'RE GETTING SOMETHING THROWN AT YOU!" I yelled, grabbed some metal off the floor and launching it at him. It clanged off of his head, and his whole body vibrated for a second. Freddy pulled back to launch his microphone, but the soft click of the door opening stopped him. We immediately pretended to deactivate, turning back to the front. I kept my eyes half open, only being able to see their shadow.

"Freddy?" A soft female voice sounded.

"Oh, hey! It's just Ballora!" Freddy's almost yelled. The thing about him was he almost yelled everything. He was like a very energetic puppy. I stood up straight and found a ballerina in front of me. Her purple plastic hair was up in a bun, and she had on a tutu, ballet shoes, and a bra thing. Her eyes were also closed, like they were glued that way.

"Who is in the room with us?" She asked in her soft voice.

"A new animatronic! And her name's Clowny! HAH!" Freddy explained. I frowned at him.

"Don't be so mean, Freddy, we don't choose our names." She defended me. I smiled and whispered a too-soft-for-anyone-to-hear thank you. Her mouth tilted into a smile. "You're welcome." She answered.

"Umm…. Woah." I stared in shock.

"I rely on hearing to make my way around, since I can't see. But sometimes I can't even focus on _that,_ because of a certain animatronic's yelling." She said. Freddy took a defensive stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now we're blaming the yelling on me? Clowny's the one who threw a piece of metal at my head!" He reached up and felt the dent in his metal. I gasped, and he looked at me, fury bubbling in his eyes. "You… You DENTED ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh no." I said, taking a step back and holding my hands out in front of me. "Freddy, let's just calm down and talk about this." I tried to say calmly. The fury in his eyes reached boiling point and I stepped down off of my raised slab of stone.

"Calm… CALM DOWN? I'LL DENT EVERYTHING ON YOU!" He yelled running at me. He raised his arm to throw a punch, but I caught in in my fist. He looked at me in surprise.

"I... argh." I strained against the pressure. "Can... F-fix... You!" I managed. He instantly let go, and bounced back to his slab.

"Well why didn't you say so?" He said, twisting his face into a weird position.

"Please stop making weird faces." I pleaded, and walked up to him.

"What? I'm smiling." He said with disappointment.

"Oh, heh, sorry." I apologized. I examined the dent. It was pretty small considering the size of the metal I threw at him. "This'll feel weird." I said before sticking my hand under his mask and felt around for the dent. I found it, and slammed on it with my fist, bending it back into its original position.

"Ow! That hurt!" He complained.

"Oh shut up, it's fixed now." I said, pulling my arm back out. I turned to look a t Ballora, but she was gone. "Huh." I walked back to my slab and stood there looking at Freddy. That was when we heard footsteps. Not animatronic footsteps. They were softer. We both 'powered down'. I heard the thing walk in, and take something from the floor. It was… _breathing._ Then a loud voice sounded.

"You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily until it is safe to reconnect." It instructed. I heard the breathing quicken, and a low mumble escape their mouth. I realized that we were completely in shadows other than the blue hues, and those seemed to flash on and off.

"Why did I take this job?" The person in the room muttered. I activated, and saw Freddy had moved. Suddenly I was frozen. My metal limbs wouldn't move. And I heard something come out of my mouth.

"It's ok, go back to sleep!" This little girl's voice took control. I willed it away. Freddy returned to his slab again. I wanted to yell at him to stop following this voice. "Nobody's here! Go back to sleep." She said again. I felt a disgustingly warm smile on my face and wanted to punch myself.

"Man, this little girl's voice is annoying. Whelp, it keeps Freddy at bay, so I'll use it." I heard the person say. It was _them._ He was making me do this. He was taking control of my body. Freddy moved again. This time he almost grabbed the person. But then…

"It was just a mouse. Nobody's here!" It came out of my mouth.

"Hey Bon Bon! Go get em'!" Freddy yelled. I almost cried at the sound. Finally, something I knew.

"Go back to sleeeep!" The voice inside of me sang. I tried banging against the wall, but nothing worked.

"Finally, I'm done." The person said, then darted quietly out of the room closing the door. I felt the hold on me loosen. Finally I could control my limbs again, and I fell to the floor, gasping. I coughed a bit, and the coughing turned to sobbing. I sat with my legs under me, face in hands, crying. I felt Freddy step beside me. He reached down and grabbed my shoulder gently.

"Clowny? You ok?" He asked, quietly for once. I turned to him. There were no tears on my cheeks, or metal, because we didn't get tear ducts.

"That, was not... me. Do not listen to her. Promise me!" I said at his shocked face. He pulled it together and nodded.

"I promise." He said, offering me a hand. I gladly took it and pulled myself back up. He looked genuinely scared for me. I took in a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Start yelling at Bon Bon again or somethin', I wanna get my mind off it." I told him while standing on my slab. He cleared his voice.

"Wow that was deep, you guys should kiss." Bon Bon said. I shot a look at him.

"Bon Bon! Shut up! What's wrong with you?" Freddy yelled at him.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Don't hurt me!" Bon Bon yelled back. I sighed, a smile on my face.

"My favorite idiots." I said.

"Hey!" Freddy and Bon Bon yelled at the same. I chuckled. Suddenly the door swung open, catching us off guard. It was Ballora, she was out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I tried to find him, but he got out! I couldn't see him." She said.

"We'll get him next time, don't worry." I assured her. She nodded.

"I must go." She said, and gracefully danced out the door. I sighed.

"Something weird is happening here! We should find Baby, Freddy!" Bon Bon yelled.

"You're right for once Bon Bon!" Freddy yelled back. "Follow us!" And follow I did. We walked through Ballora's room, and saw her onstage, then we crawled through a vent to a weird hallway-control room thing. We crawled through a weird vent and went in a big room, and then through another vent to Baby's room. She was deactivated onstage. Freddy fiddled with something behind her back and she came to life.

"Freddy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We have a new animatronic! Her name is Clowny!" He explained in his excited puppy way. Baby looked at me.

"Heh, hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm Baby. I am the lead singer of Baby's Circus." She was quite pretty actually. She had orange pig-tails, a red dress and tutu, and red shoes. She held a microphone in one hand. "I hope to become great friends with you." She said.

"Ahem, Baby? Can Freddy talk to you?" Bon Bon asked. Baby nodded, and then went into another room. I looked at Baby's stage, and climbed onto it. It was about three feet in the air, and I noticed on the other side of the room there was a window. I saw the same guy from earlier looking through it, and became still as stone. Then I heard a disturbing sentence.

"Baby's on her stage, but Ballora is not. Go back and give her a controlled shock." The same A.I. voice said. The guy in the window saw that it wasn't Baby, it was me. A smirk came onto his face.

"But the new animatronic is not in the breaker room, I must give her a controlled shock to motivate her to get back to her spot." He said loud enough that I could hear. I saw him reach for a button, and push it. Electricity pulsed through my metal bones, crackling like flames licking my body. I screamed, but stayed in the same position. "She isn't motivated enough, we need to turn up the wattage to motivate her." I saw him turn a knob and press the button again. I screamed louder this time, feeling as if something was ripping me open from the inside out. It stopped shorty, and I miraculously was able to keep my pose. I saw him turn the dial up all the way, and I braced myself. He pushed the button, and I felt a little bit of electricity, but it ended with every lights going out. Freddy ran out.

"We need to get to the Breaker Room! He'll know we've been gone!" Freddy shouted. Then he noticed my burnt clothes, and blackened metal limbs. "OH GOD!" Freddy yelled.

"I'm fine let's go!" I directed him away. We ran through a shortcut, and we found the Breaker Room easily. We got into position, and I tried to clean up as best I could. I brushed off my skirt and got into position. My joints still aching from the shock. "Remember, do _not_ listen to what I say." I said. Freddy nodded, and the door opened. The guy stepped in, and started fiddling with a weird pad. Freddy moved, and I felt my body slowly get taken. I let it, and just closed my eyes.

* * *

A couple minutes felt like hours, but soon it was over, and I felt my consciousness being returned. I looked over and saw Freddy on his slab, looking down in embarrassment.

"God Dangit Freddy! You listened to her didn't you?" I accused him.

"Fine! Yes I did! But what else was I supposed to do? Resist the voice of my favorite kid, the one who talked to me like a human, and who I talked to when no one else was around?" He said with a sadness in his high-pitched voice. I felt my heart soften a little.

"Look, just remember it's not her." That's when the door swung open and a figure swooped in. They were on the ceiling, and it was too dark to see them.

"Clothes for you, my little Clown." The same static-y voice from before. I found it kind of creepy he used _'_ _my'_ in the sentence, but it was a kind gesture.

"Thanks?" I said as if it were a question. Then he flew out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Who's he?" I asked, walked into the back of the room to change.

"Hahahah! She doesn't even know who Ennard is, Freddy!" Bon Bon howled in laughter. Freddy shushed him.

"Ennard _is_ us. He had a part of each of us in him. It makes him, him. He cares for us, and is basically the boss of everything, including Baby." Freddy explained.

"Ok you're creeping me out, go back to yelling everything please."

"Hah! Good ol' classic Clowny!" Freddy snorted, and turned away to give me privacy.

It turns out Ennard gave me a green and white striped t-shirt that was cut right above my waist. And a plaid skirt with gold hems and a silver waistband.

"I feel like as time passes Ennard wants more and more to get us undressed." I commented. This seemed to make Freddy shake with laughter, almost falling over. "Glad to know I'm funny to someone." I murmured while tossing away my old blue dress. I stepped back onto my slab and Freddy looked me over.

"You know? Know that I think about it, I think he does want you undressed!" Freddy said with his usual excitement. A little red buzzer in the corner beeped. "It's morning! The guy isn't here anymore and we can sleep!" Freddy said, walking over to a bunch of wires and shaping them into a chair. He sat down and instantly dozed off. I tried to do the same, and ended up with something comfortable enough. I turned onto my side, towards the wall, and felt my eye-lids slide shut.

* * *

See, sleeping to animatronics is deactivation to humans. So they look like a bunch of oversized dolls in a weird storage room you have that's covered in celebrity pictures with X's all over them. TMI? Yeah, TMI. When robots deactivate, they file everything they did or learned into their database. It's sort of like human sleeping. But they just remain completely still and don't have dreams or nightmares. They also twitch on occasion, and wake up on assigned time. Facts! Yay!

My eyelids clicked open, and I sat up. Freddy was already talking to Bon Bon, so I just lay there, counting the possibilities of death, life, and love. Death was a very low percentage, life the highest of them all, and love at fifty-fifty.

"Hehehehah!" Bon Bon laughed at, what I'm guessing, Freddy's jokes. I rolled over and saw Freddy right in front of my face. Literally, _right_ in front of my face. If he moved closer just a centimeter we would touch. I pulled back defensively, and I slapped him. The loud metal clang rang throughout the Breaker Room.

"What the _heck?_ What are you doing, Freddy?" I yelled at him, standing up.

"Just checking!" He sang. I growled. "Makin' sure you weren't dead!" He jumped away. I puffed out a breath and walked to my raised slab.

"We have an hour til' the man comes again." Bon Bon said. I nodded. The door opened, and Ballora spun inside, someone behind her.

"I'd like to introduce you, Clowny, to Funtime Foxy. Her stage is across from mine." Ballora introduced us. Funtime foxy was pink and white like Freddy, and she had the same face segments like the rest of us. She was a fox, I think. I noticed that almost all of them had a speaker on their chests. I stuck out my hand, and she shook it.

"Hello, Clowny, I am Funtime Foxy, but you can call me Foxy." I nodded, and have her a smile. "I assume you know that we have been shocked, over and over for not being 'motivated'." She said. I nodded.

"I know the pain. When I was on Baby's stage, the guy in the control room turned a little knob all the way up." I explained, remembering the pain and shivering. Foxy nodded sadly.

"Well, Ennard will find a way to get us out soon." She said hopefully. "Anyways, Ballora and I must be going, see you later." She said. I waved and watched them go.

"I just realized something! You're the only animatronic here with fabric clothing!" Freddy laughed. "Ennard must really like you! The creators obviously didn't like you enough to give you clothes!" He and Bon Bon chortled. I sighed and shook my head.

"You become more and more of a perv every hour." I said, feigning sadness.

"I try!" He said, cracking himself up. That's when we heard the faint sound of the elevator rattling to a stop.

"I'm gonna sit down, he won't come in here unless he needs to reboot the power." I reasoned, sitting by the door. Freddy shrugged, and stayed standing. "Hey Freddy?" I asked after a pause. He looked at me in question. "How… How are you so positive about everything? Like, you joke about _everything_." I asked.

"Yeah Freddy." Bon Bon said, waiting for an answer with me.

"Well… The truth is, a couple years ago…"

 _Kids ran around and played games while Freddy gave them a puppet show. One kid in particular stood right next to Freddy. That was when another kid bumped the girl. She fell onto Freddy, and her small hands and arms got caught in between the segments of his metal and the endoskeleton. Freddy wanted to stop moving, but he was programmed, and couldn't stop. He could feel her bones crunching and breaking, and felt her blood seep out of him. She screamed over and over for him to stop. Eventually they got her out, and were going to scoop Freddy. He had mangled his number one fan, and hated himself for it. They set him in the scooping room, when the girl ran in, her hands wrapped in bandages. She yelled for them to stop. When they didn't, she ran into the room, and got scooped. Freddy told himself if he hadn't lost hope, she wouldn't be dead. He beat himself up about it for years, and then realized that he could change lives if he stopped moping around._

I stared at him, he was looking at the floor.

"Thanks for telling me." I didn't want him to bring up painful memories for me, but he did anyways. I stood up.

"No problem. Just don't tell anyone else!" He returned to his excited puppy state. I stepped up to him. I was a few inches shorter than him. He looked as though he expected me to hit him. I went with the latter on my mind. I stepped closer, and hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"You had no obligation to tell me. Thank you, really Freddy." I thanked him. After a slight pause he wrapped his arms around me, hugging back.

"Oh look! That's so sweet! Now kiss already why don't ya!" Bon Bon yelled. This made me instantly push away from Freddy. I smacked the hand puppet and went back to my sitting position on the wall. "Geez, embarrassed much?" He mumbled.

"You always ruin the best moments, Bon Bon." I deadpanned. "Why don't you just cut him off?" I asked Freddy.

"I would! But then I would be giving him a hand! And he said he could handle himself!" Freddy joked. I chuckled, while Bon Bon became defensive.

"At least I'm down to the point. If I was in your body, the long awaited kiss from you two would be here already!" He defended. This time Freddy smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, Bon Bon! Shut up!" He yelled at him. I smirked. Bon Bon had what was coming to him. I looked at Freddy, and laughed as he and Bon Bon argued. This place felt like home already.

 ** _I'm so glad for this fanfic. I love the idea and will put most of my time into it. This isn't canon, and some of it makes little sense. That's the beauty of it! I will hopefully not rush the next chapter as much as this one. And I will try to upload every Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this, and leave a review!_**

 ** _-RF_**


End file.
